What do I call you, Romeo?
by NarutardedJellybeans
Summary: It's Naruto's Halloween Party, and Kira is going with Ino and Sakura. What she didn't expect was to meet a mysterious man whom she has heard about, but doesn't know. What could go wrong? SasuxOC One-shot Slight OOC-ness? Just read please! First One-shot!


**What do I call you, Romeo?**

SasuxOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but if I did, that'd be a different story. :D

___________________________________________________________________________

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Kira exclaimed, eyes wide and blushing slightly.

Ino, who was wearing a very skanky Police costume, and Sakura who was wearing a very VERY skanky nurse comstume looked at her questioningly.

"Why not? It's hot! And your bound to get a guy at the party in one of these!" Ino exclaimed, confused by her rejection.

"IT's waaay to revealing for my liking..." Kira muttered, embarrassed to even be in this section of the halloween store.

"Geez, Kira, your so picky.." Sakura claimed, dissappointed her friend didn't want to wear the sexy outfits to Naruto's Halloween Party.

"I-I think I'll just wear a Kimono.." Kira said with a small nervous giggle.

Ino and Sakura both let out a sigh.

"That's too formal, though!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura nodded.

"B-But I was really hoping to wear a Kimono anyway.." Kira mumbled, looking away.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ino's head. She smirked devilishly.

"I'll tell you what, We'll let you wear a Kimono, but we get to choose it. Deal?" Ino mused, thinking she's triumphant.

Kira narrowed her eyes at the girl.

'She'll probablly pick out an extremely short Kimono..'

"I don't know.."

"Okay, here's another deal, we dare you to do something, and if you do it, you can choose your own kimono. If you fail, we choose. Deal?"

Kira smirked.

"Deal."

______________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe I failed.." Kira muttered as she stared at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, she was wearing an extremely short and tight Kimono.

Yup, she lost the dare.

"Oh relax! You look sexy!" Sakura encouraged with a smile as she finished tieing the obi around Kira's small waist.

"Yeah, You look georgeous!" Ino agreed.

Sakura and Ino we're both wearing their costumes. Sakura was wearing a school girls uniform, and Ino was wearing an Angel costume, both pretty short and skanky costumes.

Kira had her medium length white hair up in a loose bun, and had a kimono that was also white with black designs all over it. She also had a mask to put over her face as if she was going to masquerade. And of course, the end of the kimono came up to the middle of her thigh. All she had underneath was boyshorts and that was it.

"I-I don't know.." Kira stuttered, as she began to get self concsious.

Sakura looked at the closest clock around.

"We better go! The party is in 10 minutes!" she said as she grabbed Ino's and Kira's wrists dragging them out to her mustang.

_______________________________________________________________________________

There were already tons of people at the party, which didn't make Kira any happier.

"Heey, Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

Naruto of course.

He was dressed as a fox. Go figure.

"Who's the girl with the mask?" He asked, peering over towards Kira.

Kira removed her mask and smiled sheepishly.

"Ahh Kira-chan! Didn''t reconize you!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun." she said.

"Well, enjoy the party, guys!" he exclaimed as he dissappeared into the crowd.

"Kira-chan! Come here!" Sakura called. Kira hurried to Sakura and Ino's side.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"Ino asked, searching the crowd. Kira shook her head.

"Uh, I'll go have some punch." Kira said after a moment of scanning the sea of 18 year olds.

'I don't even think they heard me..' she thought to herself as she walked towards the bowl.

She could feel the stares of drunken men staring her.

'Why are they looking at me? Ino and Sakura should be the center of attention.' she thought, disgusted.

After arriving to the punch bowl, she realized she wasn't the only person standing alone on the sidelines.

Not far from where she stood, was a man sitting in a chair with a masquerade mask on just like Kira's and a tux. He seemed to be either searching the crowd for someone or hiding from someone. Kira hesitated at first but she walked up towards him.

"Hi, uh, are you looking for someone?" she asked politely.

"No." was his blunt answer. He didn't even look at her, how rude!

"Oh, sorry, you looked like you were looking for someone or something." she murmured looking down at her sandals.

It was then the boy had looked up at her, and he was struck by her beauty. His eyes examined how the outfit hugged her curves and how ridiculously short it was.

A smirk played at his lips.

"Nice outfit..it's especially short." he commented, his small smirk growing wider.

Kira blushed.

"It wasn't my choice, really. I lost a dare." she muttered, tugging on the kimono, trying to make it stretch or anything to make it longer.

"Who'd you lose to?"

"Ino and Sakura.. the ones in the especially slutty outfits over there." she answered peering over towards the two girls who were talking to other boys.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. I'm trying to keep those two from finding me." he muttered.

Kira looked at the mysterious boy, confused.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked as he slid another chair near him to let Kira sit.

"Uh, Kira." she said, blushing slightly, but it probably wasn't visible in the dim light of the party. She sat next to the masked man and put her hands in her lap.

"Ah, beautiful name." he complimented.

"T-Thanks." she stuttered. "What's your name?"

"That's for you to find out." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Kira blinked a few times before frowning.

"What am I to call you then?"

The boy stared at her for a moment.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Your really not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope."

Kira let out a sigh as she thought for a moment.

"I guess I'll just call you Mr. Mysterious."

"Pretty obvious, but it works."

Kira frowned some more.

"What else do you want me to call you, Romeo?"

'Mr. Mysterious' smirked.

"Sure. That works too."

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke-kuuun?!" Numerous callings of 'Sasuke' were heard.

Romeo seemed to of stiffen.

"Kira, come with me." Romeo whispered as he took Kira's wrist and dragged her down a hallway. There seemed to be rooms in the hallway.

"What's up, Romeo?" she asked, smirking at his new nickname. She couldn't see it, but he had smirked aswell.

Not long after, they both turned into a room. Kira stumbled as she was pulled into the dark room.

"Eh? Romeo, can you turn the lights on? I can't see." Kira asked.

"I don't think so."

Kira froze, as this mysterious boy whispered down her neck. She didn't dare move, even if she could.

All of a sudden, the body heat behind her dissappeared. Kira looked around in the dark frantically, though she knew she couldn't see anything. Her breath became faster and louder out of nerves.

"Romeo?" she called out frantically.

All of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth.

The heat was behind her again, not to mention on her face aswell.

"Shh, be quiet.." he whispered down her neck again.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he began to drag her somewhere she didn't know in the dark.

"Sasuke-kuuun?! Where are you!" Yells were coming down the hallway.

'Sakura! Ino! Help please!' Kira mentally screamed in her head.

Romeo opened a door which Kira thought was a closet. The closet door closed and Kira was now sitting on Romeo's lap, her back against his chest.

Kira began to whimper.

"Just be quiet." he whispered again.

The door of the room opened. Kira noticed the light of the room from the crack under the door.

"Is he in there, Sakura?"

"Nope, let's check the other rooms."

"Kay."

The door shut and the two hiding in the closet were engulfed by the darkness again.

Romeo removed his hand from Kira's mouth.

"What is going on?!" she whispered angrily as she forced his arm off her waist and turned only to stare where she thought the man's face was.

"Like I said, I can't let those two find me." he said back.

"So you decided to drag me along?!" she asked, obviously angry. "And they were looking for Sasuke-kun!"

Romeo turned the light of the closet on.

And boy was it a pretty tight space.

Kira looked up at the boy who was standing now. She stood up only to become face to face with him, and closer than she'd like, due to space, but she didn't care at the moment. She was angry with this so called Romeo.

"What do you think about this Sasuke guy?" Romeo asked. Kira blinked, taken aback by his question.

"Well, I don't know, I haven't met him really, but Sakura and Ino say he's really something. But they also say he thinks he's too good for all the girls and can be a real jerk sometimes but besides that he's really cool. They're so confusing, I don't know whether to hate him or love him. So I don't really know. I don't think he's really my type. And I'm rambling on again, aren't I?" she let out a nervous giggle.

"Yeah.." He chuckled aswell. And he kept chuckling.

"It wasn't that funny.." Kira mumbled, embarrassed.

"You still don't get it do you?" he asked after finishing his chuckling fit.

Kira looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

Romeo leaned in until their lips were mear centimeters apart.

"You never know about that. Opposites could attract." he whispered, his breath fanning her face as she stood still, frozen.

He leaned in and their lips met in a long yet innocent kiss.

He pulled away with a smirk.

"Wow.." Kira whispered, breathless.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" The yells were heard again.

Romeo opened the door and began to leave.

"W-Wait!" Kira called.

The man turned around to stare at her.

Kira removed her mask and ran up to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Romeo didn't answer for a moment, taking in her beautiful face.

"Romeo?"

Romeo smirked as he removed his mask.

"The names Uchiha Sasuke."

Kira's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Sasuke put his mask back on and left the room in a flash, leaving Kira dumbfounded.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! First one-shot done! Reviews appreciated! :D**

**Was thinking about continuing but not sure. :\**

**To think it was no where near October when I wrote this, I'm such a loser. Teehee. :P**


End file.
